A Wedding for Four
by Musicislife166
Summary: Ron and Hermione are getting married, and Ginny is jealous. She's getting tired of waiting for Harry to ask her, so she may just ask him instead. -Deathly Hallows Spoilers! Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione -


**Hi! okay, this is my first time ever writing a fanfiction, and it's not very good, but I hope you like it anyway! Thank you to my lovely friend Emma, (****crazypretz****), who helped me so much with this! :D OH! And there's lots of Deathly Hallows spoilers, so you have been warned!**

**DISCLAIMER!: ****I OWN NOTHING. ALL THESE AMAZING CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K ROWLING. :D**

Everyone was waiting at the burrow, again. Typical George, holding everyone up.

Mrs. Weasley was getting agitated. All the food was getting cold. Just as she was about to start dinner without him, he apperated into the room.

"Hi, sorry I'm late! The shop was really busy, and I came as soon as I could, Selena's closing up."

"Well, it hasn't been the first time, come on, sit down!" Mrs. Weasley said.

George Hurried to the table, and sat between his father and Hermione. Hermione turned towards George and asked, "Who is this Selena?"

Ginny giggled, and replied, "George's _girlfriend._"

George looked around the table, "No, she's just a…good friend."

"Sounds like more than a 'friend' to me!" Ron said, making a face at his brother.

Everyone started laughing, and they were happy that George was finally acting more like his old self. It had been a little over three years since the battle at Hogwarts. George had been extremely upset over Fred's death, until he ran into Selena on Diagon Alley about five months back. She used to work at Weasly and Weasly, until it closed after Fred's death. She started hanging out with George, and eventually helped him to reopen Weasley and Weasley in honor of Fred. The Burrow was finally almost back to normal, and they were happy.

After a while, Ron randomly stood up and said, "I need some fresh air, Hermione, come walk with me."

"What? Ron, it's the middle of dinner!"

Across the table, Ginny was giggling quietly, and Hermione shot her a quizzical look. Ginny ignored it, and instead looked down at her plate, and started playing with her food.

"C'mon Hermione!"

And with that, they walked out of the room, and outside to the garden. They walked for a bit, hand in hand, until they got to a bench, out of sight from the house. Then Ron got down on his knee and pulled out a ring.

"Errmm… Hermione? Would you…uhh…marry me?"

Hermione just stared at Ron for a moment, in pure astonishment, and then, she finally opened her mouth to speak.

"Ron, I...I don't know what to say…we're…we're so...young!"

"Hermione, I love you, and you love me. We're going to get married sometime, so why not now!"

"But...I...you...married? Ron, were so young!"

"Yes Hermione we are, but who cares! Just say yes!"

"I…don't…Oh, what the hell? YES!"

Ron then quickly got up, and grabbed Hermione, and pulled her into a huge bear hug. He leaned in to kiss her, and instead, bumped her nose.

"Ow, Ron..!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine, it's fine..."

Hermione hugged Ron, trying not to get anymore injured, and he put the ring on her finger. It was simple, but at the same time elegant and beautiful. She didn't care how much of a klutz Ron was, because she loved him.

-xxx-

"I wonder what's taking them so long!"

Mrs. Weasley was starting to get undone. They had been gone for almost an hour.

"Oh they'll be fine mom, Ron's a big boy; he can take care of himself." Ginny said. She again giggled to herself. And after just a few more minutes, they walked through the door. They were holding hands, Ron was beaming, and Hermione was smiling too, but her nose looked a little red. Idiot, Ginny thought.

"Where have you been? You could have gotten lost, or killed!" Mrs. Weasley wasn't very happy with her youngest son.

"Mum, you didn't need to worry; we were just taking a walk."

"Well, thank goodness you two are alright, your father has been worried sick!"

After an awkward silence, Ginny went to do the dishes, and Harry went with her.

"Ron is such an idiot!" Ginny said as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"Why? What'd he do this time? They sure looked happy." Harry said, wrapping his arms around Ginny.

Ginny turned so she was facing Harry. "You couldn't tell? He proposed to her! And by the look of it, whacked her in the nose!"

"That's wonderful! But poor Hermione, he's never been good with girls…"

And with that, Harry leaned in and kissed her. It was gentle and sweet, unlike Ron and Hermione's nose bump. Ginny kissed back; and there was no place she would rather be. The rest of the world didn't matter, because she was with Harry. After a few minutes, the kitchen door swung open. They quickly separated and stepped back. Mrs. Weasly just stared. It was awkward for everyone., until finally, she spoke.

"Sorry dears, just came in to grab some water, didn't mean to interrupt anything…"

Then Harry spoke. "Um…I should get going…I'll uh…see you later, Ginny."

He then walked over to Ginny, and whispered only loud enough for her to hear, "Dinner tomorrow? We can go to my house; I'll pick you up at eight. I love you." And he apperated out of the room.

Ginny was smiling, and her mum was just staring. Ginny finally said, "I'm going to bed, night mum." And then walked out.

She said goodbye to Hermione, and then ran upstairs.

-xxx-

A few hours later, Ron knocked on her door. "Gin, you awake? Can I come in?"

He opened the door a crack, and found her looking at old pictures of Harry and her. When she saw him, she quickly closed the album and sat up. She just nodded. Ron closed the door and sat down next to her.

"I proposed to Hermione."

"I know." Ginny said.

"Wait, what? How'd you find out?" Ron was utterly confused.

"Ron, it was SO obvious when you guys walked in holding hands, and smiling like idiots. Although, I don't think anyone else caught on, I know Harry didn't, he was really surprised when I told him."

"You told Harry? I was going to…and ask him if he'd be the best man…wait, you didn't tell mum yet…did you?"

"Oh hell no, Ron! You get to do that. And I think Harry would still be your best man, you ARE his best friend."

"Yeah, you're right. And Gin? Could you keep this a secret for a few days? We haven't decided when we're going to tell our parents."

"Of course I can."

Ron got up and started to walk for the door, and turned and said "Thanks sis,"

And Ginny smiled and said, "Ron, you really are an idiot."

I bet she knows about Hermione's nose…Ron thought. And as he closed the door, he said

quietly, "I know."

-xxx-

It was 7:00 PM, and Ginny was getting ready. For once, she cared about what she was wearing, and she couldn't decide. She had tried about ten outfits on already, and none of them seemed to fit. After twenty more minutes of debating what to wear, she decided on a white mini-skirt, a baby-blue tank top, and a little white sweater on top. By the time she was dressed and ready, in was 7:58. Ginny couldn't wait. She'd been on many dates with Harry before, but this one just somehow seemed special. She had also never been over to his house before without other people, which could have been what made her jumpy. She figured he wouldn't be there right at 8:00, but sure enough, he was.

'_God I love Harry_', Ginny thought when she answered the door. He looked amazing, as usual. He was wearing a white dress shirt, and black pants. And best of all, he was holding flowers. Red Roses; Ginny's absolute favorite. She yelled a quick goodbye to her family, and happily left with Harry.

A minute later, they arrived at the front door of Harry's house. It wasn't huge, but it was bigger than the burrow. Harry must get lonely, Ginny thought. Harry opened the door, and showed Ginny in. They walked to the dining room, where Harry had set up a beautiful dinner. It had all of Ginny's favorites; there was perfectly cooked steak, green beans, and mashed potatoes. There was loads of butterbeer to drink, and there were candles on the table, and everything was perfect.

Harry smiled, pulled out her chair, and they sat down. "Harry, this is just amazing, I love you." Ginny said, blushing.

"I love you too Ginny. Sooo… do you know when Ron and Hermione were thinking of having their wedding?" Harry asked.

Ginny took a bite of steak, and it was the best she had ever tasted. "I'm not really sure; I think Hermione wanted to have a long engagement, because she thinks she's still young. And Harry? I was thinking…well; if maybe...you were ever...uhh…going to...well, ask me?"

Ginny had no idea where the question had come from. She loved Harry so much, and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. At that moment, Ginny didn't care if it sounded stupid that she just asked her boyfriend to marry her, she was just happy to be there with him. And then they locked eyes.

Harry smiled, and got down on one knee. He took her hand and said, "Ginny, I will ALWAYS love you, and I really hope you know that. And, will you marry me?" Harry pulled out a ring and smiled.

"Harry, of course I will marry you!"

The two embraced, a loving, sweet embrace, and Harry put the ring on her finger. It was fancier than Hermione's, and it was gorgeous. Ginny absolutely loved it.

Harry and Ginny both then sat back down at the table. They talked about everything. What they wanted for their wedding, where and when it should be. During all the talking, they had finished their wonderful dinner, and drunken the last of the Butterbeer.

They decided to watch a muggle movie, which Ginny had never seen before. They went in Harry's room to watch, but Ginny wasn't paying attention, she was just thinking of Harry. She leaned in and kissed him, and Harry happily kissed her back. After a long while of snogging, Ginny got up and checked the time; It was 2 A.M.

"Harry, I should get home."

"Gin, it's late, you can just stay with me."

"But mum…" Ginny said, although she was tired, and would rather stay.

"We can go over first thing tomorrow? We'll explain then." Harry said, also not wanting her to leave.

"Well… all right."

Harry turned off the TV, and changed into his Pajamas. He gave Ginny a shirt she could borrow. And they fell asleep, without a care in the world.

"Where HAVE you been?" Mrs. Weasley said as Ginny and Harry walked in the next morning. "We didn't know where you were, or if you were safe!"

"Mum, I'm fine; I spent the night at Harry's." Ginny said. She knew her mother would react this way.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, it's my fault, it was really late, and I told her she could stay." Harry tried to help.

"Ginny, you _know _I don't approve of this behavior!" Mrs. Weasley was boiling now.

"Mum, its fine, nothing happened."

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry, we were eating dinner, and got carried away talking, and well…I asked Ginny to marry me. And she's said yes. We came here for your blessing."

Ginny smiled at Harry, and then looked right at her mum.

"Ohh…but, you, you two are so young! Couldn't you wait a bit? Ginny, you're only 19!" Mrs. Weasley didn't look mad anymore, but surprised… and worried.

"Well, Gin and I were talking last night, and we've decided we could wait a bit, until Ginny turns 20." Harry smiled, while Ginny played with her ring.

"Oh Ginny! You're getting married!" Mrs. Weasley no longer looked worried, but happy. She hugged her daughter, and then turned to Harry.

"And Harry dear, it'll be lovely to have you really part of the family." Mrs. Weasely then hugged Harry, and Harry saw that Ginny was smiling, '_probably thankful telling her mum is over_', he thought.

Then, Ron and Hermione walked into the room. Ginny ran and hugged Hermione and yelled "Harry and I are getting married!"

Ron walked over to Harry, and gave him a high five. "Congrats man!" Ron said to Harry, and then turned to hug his little sister. He then took Hermione's hand, and said, "Hermione and I are getting married too!" Ron said, while beaming at Hermione. Mrs. Weasley hugged both of them then too, until Ginny spoke up.

"I have the GREATEST idea ever! We could have a double wedding!"

-xxx-

Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting at the dining room table in the burrow. They were discussing the idea of a double wedding. Everyone loved the idea, and now they were trying to decide on things like the flowers and decorations. They had already decided it was going to be at the burrow, in early November. By then, Ginny would be 20, so Mrs. Weasly was happy. The best man was going to be George, and the Bridesmaids were going to be Luna and Selena. They spent most of the day planning, they had a nice dinner, and then Hermione went home. Ginny then took Harry up to her room.

-xxx-

Harry hadn't been in his fiancés room since before the battle of Hogwarts. It hadn't changed much, and Harry loved that. He loved everything about Ginny; she was completely perfect for him. He did notice an album on her bed though. He walked over and opened it, and it was full of him and Ginny. He turned and smiled at Ginny, who was now standing right behind him.

From downstairs, Selena Warbeck started playing. "May I have this dance?" Harry asked Ginny.

Ginny smiled, and took Harry's hand. They started twirling around the room, until they got so dizzy that they fell back on Ginny's bed. They both just stared at each other, and then they burst out laughing. Harry then got up and got the photo album, and then sat back down on the bed, putting his arm around Ginny. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and they flipped through the album together.

Once they had got about half way through, there was a light knock on the door. It was Mrs. Weasley.

"Umm…Harry dear, it's getting late, you should probably head home…" Mrs. Weasley was obviously just as uncomfortable in the situation as Ginny and Harry were.

"Uhh…yeah, bye Ginny..." Harry kissed her forehead, and whispered only loud enough for Ginny to hear, "I love you." Harry then got off her bed, and followed Mrs. Weasly downstairs.

-xxx-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY!" Everyone yelled as she walked into the garden. Ginny just smiled, and walked over to join Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She never really liked Birthdays, but she was excited for this one, because she was finally the age her mum approved of her getting married. It was October 25th, only 14 more days until her wedding.

She and Hermione had both picked out their dresses, and everything was in order. She absolutely couldn't wait.

She kissed Harry, and he pulled out a gift from behind his back. "Open it."

Ginny carefully pulled of the wrapping, and it was an album. Full of muggle pictures. Muggle pictures of her. "Harry, this is…amazing! But, how did you do this? I've never even seen a muggle camera!"

"Well, I took some, when you weren't looking, and your Dad helped. You know how he likes those muggle contraptions." Harry smiled; very happy his love liked her gift.

"Harry, you are the most wonderful person I have met. Ever. I love you." She leaned in to kiss him, not caring if her brother was standing right there. He would have to get used to it.

"I love you too, Ginny. Happy Birthday."

"Ermm...I'm going to go get some punch, Hermione, would you like to come with me?" Ron said, obviously uncomfortable with the fact his best friend was snogging his little sister.

"Uh…sure. We'll see you guys later. Happy Birthday Ginny." Hermione took Ron's hand, and they walked away.

-xxx-

It was November 8th, the day of the wedding. The burrow had been completely transformed. Ginny and Hermione were in Ginny's room, getting ready, while Ron and Harry had to stay in Ron's room, not allowed to see their brides until the wedding.

Ginny and Hermione both looked completely gorgeous. Fleur, Luna, and Selena were in the room, helping the brides get ready. They had done their hair and makeup, and kept them calm before their big moment. Ginny's dress was simple, a white spaghetti strap dress, that fit her figure beautifully. It had a flattering neckline, with a few flowers lining it. She had her hair down, because she knew Harry loved it. She had only pulled a little from the front into a beautiful braid.

Hermione's dress was strapless, and had a long, flowing skirt. Her hair had been straitened, and pulled back into a bun, except for her bangs, which had been loosely curled, and hung gracefully around her face.

Ginny wasn't the biggest fan of weddings, but she was excited, because it meant she could be with Harry forever. They had decided that they would travel to Italy for their honeymoon, and then Ginny would move in with Harry.

Ron and Hermione had decided that they were going to America for their honeymoon. They were going to stay in a cabin in Maine for a few weeks, and then head back to England, and go house shopping.

Ron was getting nervous, and Harry and George were trying to calm him down. Ron was afraid of many things. That he would forget his vows, trip and fall, or maybe even whack his bride in the nose again. Harry and George reassured him that he would be fine, and that if he did mess up, Hermione would forgive him.

-xxx-

It was one o'clock, and Harry and Ron were at the altar. The music started to play, and Ginny and Hermione started walking down the altar together.

In the audience, Mrs. Weasley was crying, tears of joy. All of the four's Hogwarts friends were there. Neville, Luna, Dean, and even Draco. Neville was smiling, along with Luna and Dean, while Malfoy was grimacing. He was only there because Luna, his girlfriend, made him come.

-xxx-

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginevra Weasley to be your wife?" The priest said.

"I do." Harry said, smiling at his bride.

"And, do you, Ginevra Weasly, take Harry James Potter as your Husband?"

"I do."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Harry removed Ginny's veil, and sweetly leaned in to kiss her.

-xxx-

"Do you, Ronald Weasly, take Hermione Granger as your wife?" the priest said again.

"I do." Ron said, a little shaky.

The priest turned to Hermione. "Do you, Hermione Granger, take Ronald Weasley, and your husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Ron pulled back Hermione's veil, and leaned in for a kiss. Thankfully, He didn't bump her nose, and everything worked out perfectly.

-xxx-

The wedding was over, and the reception was in full swing. Everyone came to congratulate them, and after that was over, the two couples danced. After a few minutes, everyone else joined them on the dance floor.

After a few hours of dancing, talking, and eating, the two newly wedded couples turned in for the night. Ginny left with Harry, while Hermione and Ron stayed at the burrow. Both couples were leaving in the morning.

-xxx-

"Harry, I love you, so much. I couldn't EVER imagine living without you." Ginny said, once she was home, with Harry.

"And I couldn't imagine life without you, Mrs. Potter." Ginny smiled at Harry, who loved being 'Mrs. Potter.'

The couple went to bed early; they had to leave for their flight to Italy at dawn.

-xxx-

At 5:30 AM, Harry and Ginny woke, and got dressed for travel quickly. They drove to pick up Ron and Hermione, and they went to the airport. After all the chaos of getting bags checked, and going through security, both couples were walking to their gates.

There was a split hallway, one hallway leading to the Weasley's plane, and the other to the Potter's.

"I guess this is it." Ginny said, looking at her brother, and then her best friend. She could tell, that they were really in love, and she was happy for them .

"Yeah, umm…we'll see you. Now don't have too much fun you two." Ron winked at Harry, who laughed, and then turned to Ginny, who was smiling at Harry.

After a quick hug, the two couples went their separate ways, off to start their new lives together, and nothing in the world could stop them.

**-xxx-**

**So did you like it? Did it completely suck? Leave a review and tell me what you think! :D BYYEEE!**


End file.
